At present, there are varieties of pipe wrenches available in the market, but most of them have little innovative or progressive design that their function and effectiveness are almost identical. They cannot be continuously operated to achieve a clamping job by driving a pipe while rotating in one direction and obtaining a slipping or releasing condition while rotating in the reverse direction. Therefore, from the stand point of operation, these prior art pipe wrenches have many deficiencies such as:
1. When a conventional pipe wrench is operated to clamp a pipe, its jaws have to be released, removed and set back to the original angular position after turning an angular stroke. The same operation is done repeatedly until the pipe is fixed or completely disengaged.
2. If a pipe is operated in a limited space, it is difficult for the jaws of a conventional pipe wrench to be released and removed after turning an angular stroke. Subsequently, there is difficulty in clamping operation.
An object of this invention is to provide a reversible pipe wrench without the above mentioned drawbacks.